ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alwaysmore2hear
Wikia working with sponsors and partners Hey Devilmanozzy! We wanted to run something by you, as part of our effort to connect fans with the Ghostbuster franchise, we are working with sponsors and partners to place certain content on communities. This content could be, for example, trailers, DVDs or behind-the-scenes videos and would live in a prominent place on all of the pages of your community. The placement is temporary (~2-4 weeks) and is only done with admin consent. Here's an example of one that is up and running now, look for the quiz unit. This is a great way to get content that is relevant and interesting to existing Ghostbuster as well as drive new fans to your Wikia community! What do you guys think about something like this being featured on this Wikia? Let me know what you think on my talk page. Jamie (profile)•(talk) 23:27, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'd like to see one of the previous Quiz's that have been used at a wiki. Concerns of what exactly will be the changes of the front page are on my mind. Is the currently seen "Must Watch Videos" side module like what you are speaking of? Ads, meaning to promote Ghostbusters related products? :Areas that are very welcome that I want to make it known, the wiki does many articles on "Ghostbusters merchandise" already, and having some more information to post on such things would be a benefit. There are many times over the years I'd wish we were getting the press release emails and notes instead of depending on outside friends to help out. I see things like these promotions for the Blu-ray's on other Ghostbusters related sites, and yes it makes the wiki look lesser to sites that have the information. When Sony has a new headline/event related to Ghostbusters, we want in on that if possible. :Also, I do not maintain GBWiki alone, Mrmichaelt does a fair share of the work around here, so please consider any thoughts he has about this as well. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:34, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I would like a link to a wiki that has this up already or screen grab of it. It would be in our best interests to get an advance notice a few days prior of when the promotion is starting and take our feedback into consideration (i.e. if we don't like a certain image they're going to use because it's outdated or whatever the case may be). It would give us time to issue some sort of head's up on the wiki's social media accounts to explain that it's a temporary PR thing and apprise people. People panic in the face of change and it could be just as detrimental as beneficial. ::In short, sounds good but level with us - show us examples, tell us a few days ahead, take our feedback into consideration to tweak the promo they want to post. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:43, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi there guys! I'm so sorry, I forgot to include the link to the example! So here are two, this one and this one . You'll notice that both units promote something relevant to the community and the sponsor isn't even evident here. Let me know what you think. And sorry about the oversight! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 19:33, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Looking over the two Wiki examples I was rather pleased with how they turned out and am Okay with the same being done at Ghostbusters Wiki. However, I am planning on adding a slider to replace the "RIP Harold Ramis" section. (update idea can be seen here) I assume you can if need be put the ad/quiz link above the slider. But I just didn't want to surprise you. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:26, June 14, 2015 (UTC)